


最后的礼物

by partialeclipse



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 30诺克提斯, 3p, M/M, dk诺克提斯, 赛博朋克AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partialeclipse/pseuds/partialeclipse
Summary: 诺克提斯给普隆普特留下的最后的礼物🎁





	最后的礼物

**Author's Note:**

> 这是五月份写的，题目也是写完就想好的。我之后应该不会继续写了，感觉以这篇结尾好合适哦。  
> 

普隆普特是游戏的工程师，因为合作伙伴诺克提斯失踪，自己被噩梦失眠困扰日渐颓废。某天收到游戏邀约，里面写了这里有诺克提斯的行踪的线索。游戏内部崩盘，而且由于差分机与现实的连接，崩盘会影响现实世界。只能去游戏中阻止崩盘。  
普隆普特在游戏中晃荡，差点被杀掉的时候被一个带着防毒面具的人救了，嘴炮一阵之后普隆普特摘下他的面具，他就是失踪很久的诺克提斯，但是是dk版，诺克托解释说因为游戏设定，外观不可改变。诺克提斯要去别的地方检查，普普跟他一起走  
两人继续旅行，顺便互表心意，一路爱爱。普隆普特没法把他当成和自己同龄的诺克提斯，而且这个诺没有长大之后的记忆，普隆普特困惑，但是每次困惑的时候dk诺都用爱爱的办法把他累到问不出口  
路上又遇到了一些朋友，大家结伴向森林深处前进。众人研究后发现诺克提斯知道的幕后细节太多，开始怀疑他的来历，普隆普特细思之后诺克提斯身份揭穿，他只是游戏中的一组数据而并非玩家。  
普隆普特这才想起来自己梦中的那场一直困扰自己，让自己噩梦失眠的葬礼原来就是诺克提斯的。  
整个游戏是诺克提斯留给他的最后的礼物。但是他因为不想接受，忘记了诺克提斯死亡的事实。  
最后来到森林的深处，找到了终结游戏的开关。30诺在王座上沉睡，关闭游戏的方法就是让诺克提斯两组数据合并，让他控制住数据对现实世界的侵蚀。普隆普特舍不得dk诺，也很想念30诺，在游戏中的最后一天，dk诺神色黯淡一言不发和他爱爱，普隆普特在意乱情迷喊诺克托的时候dk诺生气了，把30诺也召唤出来3p  
30诺给他道歉自己太任性，温温柔柔亲亲他抱抱他，dk诺生气自己虚伪，说普普想的也是爱爱，就应该用身体满足他。被夹在两个人之间被不同风格的爱爱折磨

醒来的时候30诺睡在他身边编写程序，这个世界开始塌缩，普隆普特不愿回去。  
30诺告诉普普，他知道普普喜欢自己，而且他也喜欢普普，但是他知道自己生病，来不及讲了，而且他怕自己说得不好，就让dk来讲，没想到dk的方式这么偏执粗暴直白。  
普普终于觉得自己被深爱。回到现实世界，找到了办法在最后一刻从差分机导出了诺的数据。  
唯一不稳定的就是dk诺和30诺结合的不太好，有时候爱爱的时候dk诺会冒出来

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇是以seventeen新歌happy ending为灵感写的，有兴趣的话可以看一下这首歌的mv脑补一下故事内容


End file.
